Remember Me
by Toxic-Fox-Kumiko
Summary: He should have told her he loved her. He should have opened up more. He should have stayed with her. He shouldn’t have run away..... Song-fic


Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Inuyasha or any characters associated with said manga/anime. All rights are reserved for Rumiko Takahashi and some other people I don't know. Neither do I own "Remembering Sunday"; all rights for that belong to All Time Low.

If you don't like sad song-fics then do not read. No flamers please!

* * *

A clawed hand roughly grabbed onto the tree he was leaning on. He ripped his hand from the tree and ran blindly through the woods towards the shrine. He couldn't let her go.

**-o-**

_He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes  
Started making his way past 2 in the morning  
He hasn't been sober for days_

**-o-**

Flinging branches and leaves out of his way he could hardly stop the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He should have told her he loved her. He should have opened up more. He should have stayed with her. He shouldn't have run away.

**-o-**

_Leaning now into the breeze  
Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees  
They had breakfast together  
But two eggs don't last  
Like the feeling of what he needs_

**-o-**

"_Oh Hiei! Look at what you've done!" A soft laughter followed after the statement. Her deep blue eyes stared into his own crimson orbs and he felt himself melt at the love she held for him in those deep depths. He dipped his finger into their shared ice-cream and put it on the tip of her nose. Smiling lightly at the cross eyed look she gave him he moved his face closer to hers until their lips touched in a soft kiss. _

**-o-**

_Now this place seems familiar to him  
She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin  
She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs  
Left him dying to get in_

**-o-**

_She giggled as she pulled him up the stairs leading to her room. Her family had gone on a vacation leaving only her and the fire apparition. He stumbled slightly going up until she gently pulled him into her room and pressed her lips to his in a passionate embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him._

"_I love you so much," she said as she placed her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead and led them to her small bed covered in pink sheets. Looking down into her eyes he hoped that she would know he loved her as well even though he couldn't say it. _

"_I…Hiei, I want you to be my first…"_

**-o-**

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

**-o-**

Seeing the shrine in his sight he pushed himself further. He would run into her waiting arms and tell her how sorry he was for running away. She would smile and gently kiss him then they would live happily ever after.

**-o-**

_Even though she doesn't believe in love,  
He's determined to call her bluff  
Who could deny these butterflies?  
They're filling his gut  
Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces  
He pleads though he tries  
But he's only denied  
Now he's dying to get inside_

**-o-**

Reaching the door he banged his fist against the wooden structure hoping that somebody would be up at such a late hour. He waited until he heard the soft pitter patter of footsteps and finally Miss Higurashi answered the door. She rubbed her eyes as she glanced at the weary fire demon.

"Hiei?"

**-o-**

_Forgive me, I'm trying to find  
My calling, I'm calling at night  
I don't mean to be a bother,  
But have you seen this girl?  
She's been running through my dreams  
And it's driving me crazy, it seems  
I'm going to ask her to marry me_

**-o-**

"_Hiei! I've got wonderful news!" He turned his eyes on her as she ran to him from across the shrine holding a letter in the air. She put her hands on her knees, panting, and looked up at him happily._

"_Hiei, I've got a letter from America. They've chosen me for a foreign scholarship to go to college! Isn't it great? I'll finally be able to go to college," she trailed off, noting the concealed hurt in his eyes._

"_You are leaving me onna?" She stared at him in shock before placing her arms around him in a tight hug. He didn't embrace his love back though. She was going to leave him…alone._

"_Only if you want me to. I love you Hiei." _

_He couldn't gather his wits to say 'I love you'. The simple words that he longed to tell her but feared if he did. Why was it so hard to express how he felt?! _

"_Hiei?" _

_He gave no response and buried his nose in her soft hair, inhaling her scent. 'Please don't leave me. I need you.' _

_And then, he ran. _

**-o-**

_The neighbors said she moved away  
Funny how it rained all day  
I didn't think much of it then  
But it's starting to all make sense  
__Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds  
Are following me in my desperate endeavor  
To find my whoever, wherever she may be_

**-o-**

"Hiei-" she was cut off as he turned pleading eyes to meet her own.

"Where's Kagome?" The woman gazed down at him in pity.

"I'm so sorry. She left early-" and again she was cut off as he disappeared in a black blur.

**-o-**

_I'm not coming back (forgive me)  
I've done something so terrible  
I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)  
But you'd expect that from meI'm mixed up,  
I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)  
Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind  
Keeping an eye on the world,  
From so many thousands of feet off the ground,  
I'm over you now  
I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head_

**-o-**

Kagome sighed as she stared out the plane window. The flight would be landing soon an then she would start at the university. She closed her deep blue eyes as she thought of what she had left behind.

'I love you Hiei, even if you didn't return the feelings…'

**-o-**

_Well I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home now...  
I guess I'll go home_

**-o-**

**5 years later**

**(Tokyo Airport) **

Kagome grumbled under her breath as she carried her heavy luggage from luggage terminal. She pulled her black sunglasses off and started searching for her mother. After about five minutes with no results she lugged her things and sat down in one of the cold plastic seats. She closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It hadn't been easy but she had finished and could now get a career of her own.

She lifted her head as she felt someone staring at her and gasped in surprise. There stood Hiei holding a slip of paper with the words 'KAGOME' written on it.

"Hiei?"

Throwing the sign down he grabbed her in his arms and hugged her, not letting go. He pressed her nose against her hair like he had done so long ago and closed his eyes as he felt hot tears drip onto his skin.

"I love you. So very much my _Kagome_."

* * *

Paint-In-Color: Now wasn't that sweet? If you haven't heard the song, look it up. It's a really moving composition.


End file.
